Quatres idiots et un bebe
by yue-redmoon
Summary: Quand un bébé arrive dans la vie de ces messieurs, faut s'attendre à tout comme réaction !4eme chapitre en ligne
1. le début

**Chapitre 1 : Quatres hommes et un bébé.**

La nuit était tombé sur le Togenkyo, Sanzo et son groupe commencé à s'endormir en voiture après des heures de route.

"Hakkai ! On arrive bientôt ?" demanda Goku à moitier endormi. "J'ai sommeil et faim en plus !"

"Qui dort, dine !" plaisanta l'ancien humain.

"On arrive bientôt dans un village ou une ville ?" demanda Sanzo, énervé de pas dormir à cause de la voiture et de deux idiots à l'arrières.

"Helas, on a encore 4heures de route." remarque Hakkai. "Je propose que l'on s'arrête pour dormir !"

"Pas le choix..." soupira Sanzo. "En plus, les deux dégénérés congénitaux de derriére dorment déjà. Goku a suivit ton conseil !"

Le voiture s'arrêta et les quatres amis commencérent à dormir.

Pendant leurs sommeils, un ombre au loin s'avancea vers eux pour les croiser et repartir sans rester 10minuites à coté, sans les attaquer, sans rien. Et sans que les quatres voyageurs remarque cette ombre. Sauf Goku qui s'était relevé pour pissé, mais comme il était endormi, il dit :

"Va pisser contre derrière un arbre Gojyo ! Personne tiens à te voir pisser !"

L'ombre parti dans la forêt laissant Goku, endormi à quatre-vingt pour cent retourner dans la voiture pour dormir.

Le lendemain matin. Goku, Gojyo, Hakkai et Sanzo étaient réveillé, en train de manger un petit quelque chose.

"J'ai encore faim !" hurla Goku qui venait de manger trois sandwichs.

"Tu devras attendre qu'on soit dans la prochaine ville." explica Sanzo qui buvait un café. "On a plus rien à manger."

"Je suis sûre qu'il y a quelque chose dans la voiture !" râla le singe qui filé droit vers le moyen de transport.

"Laisse-le fouiller ! Il nous emmerdera pas pendant ce temps." rigola Gojyo qui regardait son singe préféré fouiller dans la voiture quand soudain :

"YES ! J'ai trouver un panier !" hurla le Saru.

Mais quand il regarda, il leva la main et demanda :

"Sanzo ! ça se mange un bébé ?"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a dis ?" demandérent àl'unison le trio qui regardait Goku au dessus du panier.

Tous autours du panier surprise, les quatres voyageurs avaient osus leurs yeux un panier avec dedans, un bébé endormit.

"Y'avait un message avec lui !" continua Goku avec la lettre sous les yeux. "Elle dit... Jeune... jean ? Non gens ! Pou... riez-vous... !"

"Donne moi ça crétin !" ordonna Sanzo en frappant le singe avec son éventail et en prenant la lettre et commencea à la lire directement.

"Jeunes gens, Pourriez-vous amener ce bébé au village qui se trouve à l'Ouest d'ici, là où vit ça mère."

"C'est tout ?" demanda Hakkai.

"Y'a pas de signature ! En plus c'est mal écrit ! On dirait que celui qui a écrit ça avait la tremblote et avait l'air pressé." remarqua Sanzo.

"Goyjo ! C'est pas ton môme ? Il te ressemble !" blagua Goku.

Chose que n'avait pas remarqué les trois autres, c'était que le bébé était comme Gojyo, un enfant tabou.

"Gojyo ! Je veux pas me mélée de tes histoires mais j'ai pas envis de garder tes mômes !" dit Sanzo en rengardant le métise.

"Mais c'est pas mon môme !" hurla ce dernier.

"On fait quoi ?" demanda Goku.

"ça sent le piège !" explica Sanzo.

"Jamais ils utiliséraient un bébé endormi pour nous buté !" remarqua Hakkai.

"Moi je dis qu'on devrai l'emméner là où la lettre le dit !" proposa Goku en levant.

"Et puis quoi encore ? Je fais pas dans la livraison !" cracha le moine.

"Tu préfére laisser ce petit seul, au milieu des terres sauvages, au prise des monstres ?" remarqua Hakkai.

"Méchant Sanzo !" rajoutérent le singe et le kappa.

"Si on a le moindre probléme, si c'est bien un plan des Yôkai pour nous tuer ! Je vous bute tous ! Compris ?" expliqua Sanzo.

"Pas de problème !" répondit Goku.

"Je marche !" continua Hakkai.

"Oui ! Ô maître Sanzo !" ironisa Gojyo.

"Va crever ! Kappa de merde !"

_**Fin du 1er et petit chapitre.**_

Debut nul j'avoue ! Mais la suite sera plus longue et plus interressante ! Reviews please !


	2. le bébé

**Réponces en reviews :**

Yatsuko : J'espere que cette fic te plaira !

Kaoru : J'ai essaiyer de la faire plus interessante !

Tsukiko : Encore une victime du virus ! La maman poule, ça sera surement Hakkai, Sanzo n'en ait pas capable !

Kyochan95 : Comment il va réagir ? pour ça, il va falloir lire ! J'ai pas envis de toput dire d'un coup !

kk-bouillan : Drole, j'essaiye de le faire, le premier chapitre nous le prouvera !

Saiyuki02 : Voila la suite !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Comment s'occuper d'un bébé ?**

"Hakkai ! On arrive bientôt ?" demanda un certain métis.

"On a encore 2heures de route d'après la carte !" répondit le conducteur.

Le quatior était en route vers la prochaine ville qui était sur leur chemin avec depuis peu, un drôle de colis. Un bébé, installé entre Gojyo et Goku à l'arrière de la voiture.

"Vous sentez pas une odeur ?" demanda Goku qui regardait le bébé rire dans son panier.

"C'est pour ça que je demande ! Car le petit nous a fait un cadeau." continua Gojyo en se pinceant le nez.

Les quatres aventuriers arrêtérent la voiture et en sortir.

"Si c'est le plan de Kogaiji, il est efficace !" ricanna Hakkai.

"C'est pas drôle !" remarqua Sanzo. "On fait quoi ?"

"Et Hakkai ! Tu t'es déjà occupé d'enfant ! Tu sais faire !" commencea Goku.

"Désolé mais je me suis jamais occupé de bébé ! Gojyo devrait s'y connaitre, avec toutes les femmes qu'il a fréquenté, il a du les aidé avec leurs bébé s'elle en avait !" continua l'ancien humain.

"Je fréquente pas les femmes avec des enfants (enfin pas trop) ! Sanzo doit s'y connaitre, avec tout les bébés que les gens abandonnes dans les temples, y'a bien une section pour qu'il s'en occupe, ou une garderie où un bonze s'en occupe !" conclua Gojyo.

"Je me suis jamais occupé de cette section ! Goku est plus proche du mioche ! Il devrait réussir !" râla le bonze.

"Justement ! Déjà qu'il mange comme un môme ! Il en met partout !" se moqua Gojyo.

"Je mange pas salement ! Sale Kappa !"

"T'es un ouistiti ! ça mange salement les ouistitis !"

"Vos gueules ! Pour vous calmer, vous allez changer la couche du petit casse pied !" hurla Sanzo en pointant son flingue sur les deux gueulards.

"Hein ?" s'exclamérent en coeur les deux concerné.

Après plusieurs protestations et quelques tires, Goku et Gojyo changérent la couche du bébé sous les consigne d'Hakkai, qui se trouver assez loin pour pas sentir l'odeur des couches pleine.

"Et ça le fait rire !" remarqua Goku en regardant le bébé rigoler car on le changait.

"Je sais pas ce qu'il a mangé, mais je pleins la couche !" disait Gojyo avec horreur avant d'ajouter.

"Nettoyait bien ses fesses !" réexpliqua Hakkai.

"Et grouillez vous ! On a encore du chemin !" râla encore Sanzo.

"Viens nous filer un coup de main !" hurlérent les deux esclaves.

"Vous êtes chiants ! C'est votre punition pour l'être !" répondit le bonze en pointant son arme. "Maintenant : BOUGEZ VOS CULS !"

Le duo accéléra le changement de couche et montrérent leurs chef-d'oeuvre aux deux amis restaient en retrait. Et ils reprirent la route mais au bout de 10 minuites, le bébé pleura.

"Qu'est-ce qui a encore ce petit con ? Il a rechié ?" hurla Sanzo.

"Non !" répondit Goku en sentant le bébé. "C'est peut-être autre chose !"

"Quand un bébé pleure, c'est pour plusieurs raisons !" répondit Hakkai. "Soit il a fait ses besoins, soit il a sommeil, soit il a faim !"

"Il vient de se réveiller et on vient de changer sa couche ! Il peut avoir que faim !" Résuma Gojyo.

"ça mange quoi un bébé ? Comme ça n'a pas de dents, il ne doit pas manger de la viande !" demanda Goku pendant que la voiture s'arrêta.

"Il doit y avoir un biberon de prêt dans ce sac ! J'ai pensé à le faire avant de partir !" répondit Hakkai fier de son idée.

"Qui va lui donner ?" demanda Goku.

Lourd silence. Chacun s'imagina en train de donner le biberon au bébé.

"Pas moi !" Hurla Sanzo. "Vous n'avez pas me faire ça à moi !"

"Je laisse mon tour !" continua Gojyo.

"Je sais pas comment faire !" répondit à son tour Goku.

"J'ai compris je fais le faire ! Mais faudrait bien vous y mettre un jour les gars !" souria Hakkai.

"Le plus tard sera le mieu !" grogna le moine.

Plus haut, dans le paradis celeste, Bodhisattva Kanzeon regarda la scéne, toujours pour rire un bon coup.

"Mon pauvre Sanzo !" rigola Kanzeon. "Déjà que tu as du mal avec Goku, tu as du mal avec un nouvau-né ! En plus, tu supporte pas les monde, et ceux depuis plus de 500ans !"

Le/La Dieu/Déesse se souvenait de l'époque où Konzen, son neveu, devait s'occuper de Goku et un peu avant quand il a dût jouer le baby-sitter pour un nouveau-né du paradi céléste.

"J'espére que ça ira !" continua la kwannon en souriant.

Au Togenkyo, après que le bébé ait mangé et que Hakkai lui ait fait son rot, le groupe se remit en chemin.

"Il commence à s'endormir !" remarqua Goku.

"C'est normal ! Un bébé dort plus qu'un homme adulte !" expliqua Sanzo en sortant une cigarette.

"Tu sais aussi qu'il ne faut pas fumer à coté d'un bébé !" ccontinua Hakkai en prenant la cigarette alors qu'il conduissait.

"C'est pour ça que j'ai pas encore fumé ! Il te manque quelque notion de base, maître Sanzo !" ricana le métis.

"Le petit dort pas encore, je peux encore fait du bruit en te trouant la tête !" remarqua Sanzo en sortant son pistolet.

"Il dort." coupa Goku.

"T'as du bol kappa de merde !"

"J'en ai toujours mon petit bonze ! C'est pas pour rien que je vous bat au jeu !"

"C'est parce que tu triche !" corrigea le singe.

"Tu sais même pas jouer au mah-jong ouistiti !" se moqua Gojyo. "J'ai même pas besoin de tricher !"

"Mais si je sais jouer Kappa pervers ! C'est parce que tu triche que je perd !"

"Ah ouais ? Je te prend quand on arrivera à l'auberge con de singe !"

"Kappa perver !"

"Idiot de macaque !"

"Dragueur de troisième !"

"Mauvais joueur !"

Leurs petite parti d'insulte fut coupé par les cris du bébé, réeillé par leurs faute.

"BANDE D'ABRUTIS !" Hurla Sanzo, flingue à la main. "VOUS AVEZ REVEILLE CE PETIT CHIEUR ! J'VAIS VOUS CALMER MOI !"

"Dors mon petit ! où le méchant bonze va venir te calmer ! Dors mon petit ! Le marchand de Sable va passer ! A ton réville tu auras droit au biberon !" chantérent Goku et Gojyo à l'unisson, tout en improvissant, cette berceuse qui bizarrement marcha.

"Laisse-les en vie Sanzo, ils arrivent à endormir le petit monstre !" disait l'ancien humain en souriant.

"Vous avez du bol que vous arrivez à faire ce miracle." se calma Sanzo malgrès la petite veine sur la tempe prête à exploser.

Arriva au village où il devait se rendre et apparament d'où venez le bébé, les quatres aventuriers et le bébé entrérent dans l'auberge et dû faire face à un probléme.

"On a eu que des chambres individuels !" résuma Hakkai. "Mais l'un de nous doit garder le bébé dans sa chambre pour s'en occuper !"

"Pas moi !" répondit rapidement Sanzo.

"Moi je veux bien !" continua Goku.

"Je peux m'en occuper !" affirma Gojyo bizarrement.

"Je pourais aussi m'en occuper." expliqua à son tour Hakkai. "Décidons ça aux carte, la carte la plus forte gagne !"

"Non ! Tu vas gagner comme avec les lits (En bonus dans le tome deux de Saiyuki à la fin du livre) !"

"Pierre, papier !" proposa Gojyo. "Sanzo tu joue aussi, sinon c'est pas drôle !"

Après plusieurs essaie et des tentatives de meurtre de la part du onze pour ne pas y participer. Le jeu révéla le gardien du bébé.

"Bonne chance Sanzo !" souria Goku. "Pour une fois que tu gagne à ce jeu, soit content !"

"Bande de lâche ! Je sais pas m'en occuper !" Avoua Sanzo.

"Tu seras t'y faire !" affirma Hakkai.

"Laisse faire ton instinct maternelle !" se moqua Gojyo.

"Mon instinct me dis que je dois vous descendre !" Grogna Sanzo.

_**Fin du chapitre deux**_

_Et voila un beau chapitre otut propre tout frais ! Merci d'attendre pour la suite !_


	3. Gojyo et son idée

**Réponces aux reviews :**

kyochan95 : Helas pour Sanzo, tu le sera dans le prochain chapitre... Désoler... Enfin, ce chapitre devrai te plaire quand même !

tsukiko : Pour ça, tu l sera au prochain chapitre ! Je sais c'est pas simpas mais c'est la vie !

Yatsuko : Eh ben... Voila la suite !

Kaoru-fan-star : Desoler de t'avoir encore fait attendre !

Hachikô : Sanzo ! On tire pas sur les gens ! Et pointe pas ce flingue sur moi ! Enfin, voila la suite !

kk-bouillan : Je te comprend avec les problémes d'ordi... Enfin, j'espere que tu verra ce new chapter !

Kazuko : Merci de mencourager car c'est pas une fic facile... Enfin ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Gojyo et son idée.**

Dans l'auberge où Sanzo et ses compagnons se trouvaient, Goku, dans sa chambre, s'ennuiyé.

"Hakkai est parti enqueté... Gojyo est parti en course pour draguer... Sanzo s'occupe du petit... Et moi ?"

Soudain, le jeune singe eut une idée. Sanzo ne s'occupe pas vraiment du petit, il doit seulement le regarder quand toute les 15minuites pour vloir s'il est encore en vie. Très vite, le jeune homme se leva et foncea vers la chambre de Sanzo.

"Sanzo ! Je peux jouer avec le bébé ? J'm'ennuie !" hurla Goku en entrant dans la chambre.

Sanzo, sur une chaise près de la fenêtre ouverte, lisait le journal tout en fumant.

"Il est sur le lit en train de pioncé dans son panier." répondit le moine sans relevé le nez de sa lecture.

"Sanzo ! Y'a rien sur lit ! A par panier vide !"

Tout en prenant son temps, Sanzo plia le journal et regarda le lit puis le panier vide.

"Peut-être qu'il joue à cache-cache !" remarqua Sanzo.

Goku regarda sous le lit puis la piece entiere qui ne comporter que un lit, une table avec deux chaises. Le bébé se trouvait nul part.

"Sanzo ! T'as pas manger le môme quand même ?"

"ça va pas !" hurla le bonze. "Maintenant que j'y pense ! L'autre Kappa est venu dans ma chambre avant de faire les courses, bizarrement pour savoir si je voulais des clopes."

"Etrange en effet." répéta Goku.

Soudain, une impression traversa l'esprit de Sanzo.

"Eh si..." commencea le moine. "Gojyo avait pris l'enfant avec lui ?"

"Dans ce cas, pourquoi il l'a pris ?"

Plus loin, en ville, à la place du marché, Gojyo, en compagnie du bébé, étaient entouré de femmes avec qui le métise parlait.

"Il est trop mignon ce bébé !" déclara une femme au cheveux noir et long.

"Vous êtes un père incroyable, vous lui ressemblé !" continua un femme blonde.

"Hélas mesdemoiselles ! Je ne suis pas son père ! J'ai trouvé ce petit pendant que je voyageais avec mes amis et depuis, on recherche ses parents !" expliqua Gojyo.

"Que c'est courageux ! Vous occupez d'un enfant inconnu !" commenta une femme derrière le metisse qui avait les cheveux court et noir.

"Surtout qu'un voyageur qui s'occupe d'une affaire qui le concerne pas !" continua la femme blonde.

"Je m'occupe du petit pendant que mes amis enquétent sur les parents ! Et en même temps je fais quelques courses !" rajouta-t-il.

"L'homme parfait !" affirma la femme aux long cheveux noirs. "Attentionné, qui aime les enfants et qui fait les courses !"

"J'ai d'autres talents aussi !" sourit le kappa. "Mais j'aimerais savoir avant de savoir si l'une de vous est libre ce soir, si vous pouviez m'aider pour le petit ? Savez-vous si quelqu'un à perdu son enfant comme celui-là ?"

"Aucun enfant n'a disparu s'est dernier temps !" se souvenait la femme au cheveux court.

"Pas même, il y a au moins un an ? C'est apparament l'âge du bébé !" redemanda Gojyo.

"Pendant le debut de la folie des Yokais, beaucoup d'enfants sont mort ou disparus..." se souvenait la femme au long cheveux noirs. "ça risque d'être dur... Oh regarder, il commence à s'endormir !"

En effet, l'enfant, dans les bras de Gojyo, commenceait à s'endormir.

"Je crois que je vais le ramené dans l'auberge où nous sommes ! Si vous avez des informations mesdemoiselles, je suis dans l'auberge à l'entré de la ville, à l'est ! Passé me voir et demanda Sha Gojyo ! Même si c'est pas pour donné des infos sur ses parents !"

Plus tard, dans l'auberge, quand Gojyo rentra.

"Eh Gojyo ! T'aurais pus prévenir que tu prenais l'enfant !" râla directement Goku. "Au passage, t'as pas oublier les briochettes !"

"Nan ouistiti ! Et parle moins fort, il vient de s'endormir !"

"Tu peux le garder avec toi si tu veux !" disait Sanzo qui sortait de sa chambre.

"Mais non maître Sanzo ! Vous allez vous en occuper comme convenue ! Moi je m'en occuperais dans la journée ! C'est un aimant à filles ce petit gars, il aura un grand succé plus tard, comme tonton Gojyo !"

Soudain Hakkai arriva dans l'auberge.

"Salut les gars, j'arrive plus tôt que je l'avais imaginé, car j'ai pas de bonne nouvelle !" salua l'ancien humain.

"Youpi... Allez déballe les problèmes pour que je puisse vous descendre !" ironisa Sanzo en préparant son pistolet. "Je dois déjà buter le kappa pour sa connerie d'avoir pris ce môme sans nous prévenir !"

"Pour tout vous dire, y'a de forte chance que ce petit vient bien d'ici !"

"Mais encore ?"

"Si ce petit à bien disparu dès le début de la folie desYokais, alors trouver sa mère risque d'être dur !"

"Pourquoi ? Il suffit de trouver une femme qui vivait avec un Yokai ! C'est pas difficile !"

"Pas si dans ce village, le métissage est courant !"

"Quoi ?" s'exclamérent les trois autres hommes.

"J'ai étais chez le chef du village et là-bas, plusieurs enfants métisse sont soi mort soi porté disparu pendant le début de la folie ! Aucun autres enfants n'a disparu depuis !"

"Les femmes que j'ai rencontré au marché en ont fait allusion !" se souvena Gojyo.

"Bref, si j'ai bien compris. On est encore là pour un petit bout de temps. C'est ça ?" demanda Sanzo.

"Apparament oui !" souria Hakkai.

Lourd silence dans le couloir.

"Je vous rappelle que nous n'avons pas que ça à faire ! Alors dès demain, vous irez enquêté !" expliqua Sanzo en prenant le petit. "Je vais couché le marmot et après on iraa manger !"

"Manger !" s'émerveilla Goku.

"Attend Sanzo ! Tu vas laisser le petit seul ?" demanda Hakkai.

"Le temps de manger seulement."

"Tu sais ! Il risque de se réveiller à tout moment, et on sera pas ! Je crois que l'on doit l'emmener avec nous !

"Eh puis quoi encore ? Il attendra dans la chambre !"

"Mais que t'es cruel Sanzo ! Sans coeur !" se moqua le metise

"Méchant bonze !" rajouta Goku.

"Ils ont pas tord !" continua Hakkai.

"ça va ! J'ai compris ! Je l'emmene aussi ! Vous me faites vraiment chier !"

**Fin du chapitre.**


	4. resto dodo

**Réponces aux reviews :**

Liosalfar : Et oui ! Les imaginers avec un bébé, c'est quelque chose d'assez marrant ! Je compte faire pareil avec d'autres mangas ! lol comme Naruto, Hunter x Hunter, One piece, Love Hina, Get backer, et d'autres encore... Mais c'est pas dis que je les ecrive. Voila la suite ! Bonne lecture !

Hachikô : Sanzo ! Pose ce flingue ! Le pointe pas non plus sur moi ! Sinon j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bonne lecture !

Yatsuko le fleur des enfers : Ton calcule donne ce chapitre !

kk-bouillan : Gojyo fera tout pour draguer ! Même utiliser Sanzo ! (Tiens c'est une idée ! Quelqu'un devrait le faire car moi j'ai trop de boulot) Voila la suite ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : manger et dormir.**

La bande de Sanzo ainsi que le bébé allérent manger dans le restaurant de l'auberge sous les yeux de clients qui se demandaient qui étaient ces gens.

"Dire que cette endroit sert de resto en même temps !" s'émerveilla Goku. "Le paradis ! Alors moi je veux votre plus gros steack ! Des cuisses de poulets ! Ainsi..."

"Mange des légumes ! On va te mettre au régime !" coupa Sanzo.

"Me fait pas ça Sanzo !" pleura le singe.

"Moins fort crétin de singe ! Tu vas réveiller le petit !" ordonna Gojyo.

Après avoir fai leurs commande, le groupe mangea tout en discutant.

"On a faire comment demain ? Hors de question de m'occuper du monstre !" affirma Sanzo.

"Moi je veux bien !" se proposa Goku.

"Comme si on pouvait te faire confiance pour garder un môme ! Je suis sûre qu'il lui arrivera malheure quand on reviendra te voir au bout de cinq minutes !" se moqua le métise.

"ça tombe bien Gojyo ! Vous allez le surveiller ensemble. Pendant que Sanzo et moi iront à la recherche de sa mère." expliqua Hakkai en souriant.

"Hein ? Le petit je dis pas non ! Mais je garde pas le singe !"

"J'ai pas besoin de babysitteur !" râla Goku.

"Oh qu si vous allez le surveiller ensemble ! Car on le laisse efectivement à Goku mais Gojyo devra les surveiller, car tu as osé prendre le petit sans notre accord pour aller draguer ! D'autres réclamation !" expliqua le moine en sortant son flingue.

"Non..." marmonnairent les deux victimes.

Soudain, le bébé se réveilla en pleurant.

"Eh merde..." souffla Sanzo.

"J'ai tout prévus !" s'exclama Hakkai en tendant un biberon au bonze.

"On voit voir monseigneur Sanzo nourrire un enfant, une première !" ricana le drageur de la bande.

"Je crois que c'est pour autre chose." renifla le bonze.

"Allez Sanzo ! Va changer ton fils !" rajouta Gojyo.

"Attend voir quand ce sera ton tour !" ragea Sanzo en emmenant le petit dans les toilette pour lui changer la couche.

"C'est dommage qu'on ait pas d'appareil ! On devrait allé en chercher un demain !" suggéra Goku le sourire aux lévres.

"Pas bête ton idée !" continua le métise.

"Aaah ! Si Sanzo entend ça, vous êtes mort !" remarqua Hakkai.

Cinq minuites plus tard, Sanzo revenait avec le petit, en pétard.

"Heureusement que j'ai de bon réflexe ! Ce petit nain a voulut me pisser dessus !" expliqua ce dernier.

"Petit nain ?" répéta Goku.

"Hola ! Sanzo devient à court d'insulte !" hurla avec horreur Gojyo.

"J'vais les tuer !" marmonna le bonze flingue à la main.

Plus tard, les quatres héros allèrent se coucher pensant pouvoir avoir un sommeil tranquille. Sauf pour Sanzo.

En effet, le petit ne voulait pas dormir, non pas qu'il le manifestait en pleurant, mais parlant, si on dire ainsi, à Sanzo et en riant.

"Veux-tu dormir petit asticot ?" marmonna l'adulte qui recevait comme réponce des petites rires du bébé. "Même le ventre plein,tu es en forme !"

Effectivement, après être rentré dans sa chambre, Sanzo dû lui donner le biberon, ce qui fit dire à Gojyo :

"Faut pas lui donner le biberon ! Mais le sein !"

Malheureusement pour ce pauvre Gojyo, il se fit tirer dessus ainsi que Goku car ce dernier riait à la remarque de son complice.

"Je pensais pas en arriver là... Mais j'ai pas le choix..."

A ces mots, Sanzo prit le petit dans ses bras et...

"Puisque c'est comme ça..."

Le moine chanta une petite berceuse. Une berceuse que son maître, Komiyo Sanzo lui avait chanté quand il était bébé, d'après les dire de son maître.

Au bout de cinq minutes, le bébé s'était endormis dans les bras de Sanzo qui s'arrêta de chanter.

"Et moi qui pensait pas à utiliser cette chanson." pensa Sanzo en posant le petit dans son panier. "A croire que mon maître se doutait q'un jour, je devais m'occuper d'un bébé. Il a bien fait de me l'apprendre."

_Flash-back_

_Le bonze Komiyo Sanzo, assi seul sous un arbre chanta. Arriva le jeune Koryu qui était intrigué par les paroles de son maître._

_"Tu ne dois pas t'en souvenir, mais je t'ai chanté cette chanson lorsque que je t'ai trouvé !" affirma soudainement le bonze._

_"Je me disais bien qu'elle me disait quelque chose !" soupira le jeune garçon._

_"Elle t'a toujours calmé quand tu pleurais."_

_Koryu regardait son maître sourire._

_"ça te dirait d'apprendre les paroles ? Qui sait, ça te sera utile un jour."_

_"Je pense pas ! Mais je veux bien l'apprendre !" disait le future bonze Genjo Sanzo !"_

Retour dans la réalité, Sanzo, assis sur son lit, souria à ce souvenir.

"Oui ! A croire qu'il se douterait que je devrais chanter cette berceuse pour un bébé trouvé."

Sur ce, le bonze, se coucha et s'endormit rapidement.

**Fin du chapitre.**

_**Certe ce chapitre est... petit... Mais je prefére fair des petits chapitres pour cette histoire plutot que des longue discoure. Et puis : PLUS C'EST COURT, MIEUX C'EST !**_


End file.
